Grizzly the Movie/Transcript
beeping Panda: Hey, Grizz, let's get out of here man. I'm getting hungry. Ice Bear: Ice Bear wants to start cooking A.S.A.P. Grizzly: Hold on, guys, still looking for a movie. (Choosing the movie) No, no. Oh, look! Ha. They have "Justice Cop." It's a pretty good collection. Panda: I don't know, man. These are all pretty cheesy movies. Grizzly: Yeah, that's why It's so good. "Drop your weapon and surrender to justice! Hmph!" Panda: That was pretty good. Do another one. Movie Director: Wait, what? W-What do you mean, we have no bear? You know production starts today. We need a bear! How do -- How do we make a movie named "Grizzly" without a bear? This is -- Grizzly: (Hooting) Movie Director: Hmm. Let me call you back. Grizzly: (Hooting) Grizzly: (Screeching) Movie Director: Beautiful! Just -- Grizzly: Huh? Movie Director: Just beautiful! Love it! Ah, bravo, bavo. Grizzly: Uh, is she clapping at us? Movie Director: Yeah, I'm clapping at you, Grizzly Bear. Really dug your performance there. Do you like movies? Grizzly: Uh, yeah, sure. Movie Director: Well, guess what? I'm a movie director. How would you like to be in a movie about a grizzly bear? Grizzly: What? Really? Ice Bear: Ice Bear would like to be in cooking show. Panda: Dude, I've heard of these scams before. They dazzle you with all the sweet talk, and then they sell your personal info! Grizzly: (Scoff at) Pft... What are you talking about? Movie Director: Here, take a look at this script. Grizzly: Oh, huh. Grizzly: "GRIZZLY THE MOVIE?" Grizzly: Holy moly! They're finally making a movie about how awesome grizzlies are! And I get to be the star? Uh, let me think about it. I'm in! Movie Director: Cool. All right, then. This is gonna be your first step to becoming a worldwide superstar. Grizzly: Yeah! (Grunt) Movie Director: Ready to roll? Grizzly: Wait, can my brothers come? Panda: Hi. Heh. Movie Director: Mm, sure, as long as they don't get in the way. Panda: Yeah! (Laughs) Movie Director: Ugh. Whew. Panda: Okay. Let's go. Ice Bear: Ice Bear is ready to roll. Action. Movie Director: All right. door shuts Panda: Whoa. This is amazing, Grizz. Ice Bear: Ice Bear is happy to see his brother blow up. Grizzly: (Laughs) Ah-ha. Ah, you haven't seen anything yet. Staff 1: Uh, sir? Grizzly: Huh? Staff 1: Read this and sign, please. Grizzly: Oh, okay. Panda: Wait, Grizz, you should really read through it. Movie Director: Hey, guys, check out our food table. Did you guys eat yet? Panda: (Gasps) No, we haven't! Oh, I was starving! Movie Director: (Chuckles) Ah-ha. Have as much as you want. It's all yours. Movie Director: What's going on, Grizz? You ready? Grizzly: Uh, yeah, I'm just trying to understand what this is. Movie Director: You know, we're losing a lot of time here. Remember, the earlier you sign, the quicker you become a worldwide superstar. Up to you. Grizzly: (Laughs) Hey-hey! Then I'll sign it right now, yo! Movie Director: Awesome. All right, everyone! Let's roll! Okay, this is where you're gonna be. Grizzly: Cool. Cool. Uh, hey, what's up, guys? I'm Grizz, you know, main character of the movie. Oh, shoot, I forgot my script. Movie Director: Oh, no need to worry about that. You just need to hide behind this bush and scare these guys here. Pretty easy, huh? Grizzly: Psh, totally. Movie Director: Okay, let's do this, then. Grizzly: Whoo! Ooh, hoo, hoo, hoo. Staff 2: Scene number 17, Shot 1. Movie Director: Ready? Action! chirping, wolf howls hooting Mountain Climber 1: Mm, well, what do you think? Mountain Climber 2: I think it looks good. Let's set camp. Movie Director: (Whispering) All right, cue the bear. Rustling Grizzly: Boo! Ooh. Aah. I'm scary! Whoo-oo-ooh! Movie Director: Cut! Okay, okay, that was great, Grizz, but I'm just curious why you yelled "boo" there. Grizzly: I was trying to act like a ghost, cause ghosts are scary. Was it too scary? Should I -- Should I try to pull it back? Movie Director: Yeah, but you don't need to act like a ghost. I want to see how you would scare them. Grizzly: Ah, gotcha. Mm, mm. Okay more like me. Got it. retake Mountain Climber 2: Yeah, this place looks good to set camp. Grizzly: Hey! Hey, you, get off my lawn! I'm an intimidating guy! I'm in a gang, and I'm sick of you Millennials trespassing on my property! Movie Director: Cut! Grizzly: Cool. Is that a wrap? Movie Director: No, not quite there yet. Uh, why don't we try something different, huh? Panda & Ice Bear: (Eating noisily) Panda: Hey, let's go sit over there. Staff 3: Hey, excuse me, out of the way, please. Panda: Hey, here are some boxes. Staff 4: Hey, out of the way! Movie Director: Ready? Action! Beep Grizzly: (Laughs evilly) Whoo-ha-ha-ha-hah. Welcome to your doom! Beep Grizzly: (Act charming) Nyah, nyah, nyah! Beep Grizzly: (Bend one's head for between the legs) Aah! Beep Grizzly: (Screeching) Aah~~~! Beep Grizzly: (Screeching) Aah! Beep Grizzly: You talkin' to me? (Shake up and down) Are you talking to me?! Movie Director: (Bury one's face in one's hands) Ugh... Grizzly: One scary boss I am! Movie Director: Ugh. Cut! Grizzly: Huh? Did I get it? 'Cause --' Cause I-I can totally do another version if you need one. Movie Director: (Speak inwardly) Yeah, I think we can fix this in post. Okay, cool, let's just try and focus on the next scene, yeah? Panda: That was awesome, Grizz. Whoo! Staff 3: Out of the way! Movie Director: Okay, come on in. Don't to shy. Now, this next scene is pretty straightforward. You are going to enter the cabin, approach Mr. Ranger here, and then I need you to -- (Speak inwardly) Hmm, how do I put it? Attack him! Really give him the bear treatment. You know what I mean? Grizzly: (Laughing) Oh. Oh, yeah. I think I know what you mean. Movie Director: Excellent. Let's get started. Ready on set! Prep the lights. Sound's feeding? Grizzly: All right, Grizz. You got this. Movie Director: And action! on door Mr. Ranger: (Gasp) Grizzly: (Growling) Grizzly: Yah! Hah! Hyah! Movie Director: Cut! Cut, cut, cut, cut! What's happening? What is this? Grizzly: Was I kicking too much? Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't know what kind of karate you were looking for, and also, I wasn't sure what belt level that guy was, and I didn't want to overstep. Movie Director: No, no, no, no. Why would I want you to do karate? I want you to maim him, maul him like a bear would. Grizzly: Maul? But I don't do that stuff. Movie Director: I mean like how a more typical bear would. Grizzly: But my brothers are bears, too, and they aren't like that, either. Staff 3: Out of the way! Panda: Sorry! Staff 3: Make way. Panda: O-Okay. Where should we go? Staff 3: Move it! Panda: Oh, for crying out loud. Movie Director: Hmm. Staff 5: Ma'am, there's always the other option. Andy's ready to go. Movie Director: That's it. Make it happen. Reset lighting! Prep for take two! Now, don't worry. You just keep doing your thing. This is all gonna work out. Grizzly: Uh, okay. Movie Director: Action! on door Movie Director: And freeze! Bring in Andy! Grizzly: Andy? Whoa! Hey, i-is everything okay? I didn't get to try my Jiu Jitsu. Movie Director: Don't worry. It's all taken care of. beeps Movie Director: And action! roaring screaming, cloth tearing continues roaring Mr. Ranger: No, please, not my leg! Oh dear! No. Aah. No, no, no! Screams Panda: Whoa, is that you? Movie Director: Cut! Cut! That was perfect! Just the level of scary we're going for. You know what? Let's keep this energy going and jump straight ahead to the big finale. Grizzly: Uh, excuse me, Miss Director, ma'am? This just doesn't feel right. Portraying grizzlies like this is wrong. Most grizzlies are really chill. Movie Director: That may be, but this isn't a chill movie. This is a scary movie. Grizzlies are gonna be the next big thing everyone's afraid of. Grizzly: Well, I won't stand for that. I refuse to be a part of this. Movie Director: Hmm. Okay, you're fired. Grizzly: Fired? Well, if I'm fired, I won't let you use my face for your movie, then. Hmph. Movie Director: Actually, you signed away your face rights here in your contract, so we can do whatever we want. Now, if You don't mind, we have a film to make. Security will escort you out. Grizzly: Wha-- Hey! Okay, this is wrong, and you know it. Movie Director: All right, we've got a finale to film! Bring out the final set piece! Grizzly: Don't do this! Grizzlies are nice. This is a poor representation of my species. Grunting Grizzly: All right, I'm going! Movie Director: We need to move quick. I don't care if it's up to code. Get this --'' slams '''Grizzly:' (Grumbling indistinctly) STEREOTYPE. Panda: Don't let it get to you, man. I mean, it's just a movie, you know? Grizzly: Oh, sure. I mean, it starts as just a movie, but then people get sucked into that narrow point of view, and next thing you know, everyone's afraid of -- Female Staff: Check it out. Male Staff: Whoa, that's gnarly. Female Staff: Bears really are the scariest animal ever. Male & Female Staff: (Looks around the Bears) Oh! Aah! Panda: Um, what's their problem? Grizzly: See? It's not just affecting us, man. This portrayal is affecting all bears, including you guys. PEOPLE ARE GONNA WATCH THIS ON THEIR MOVIE NIGHTS AND THINK ALL BEARS ARE ACTUALLY LIKE THIS. with a crash Staffs: It's coming down! Whoa! Look out! Panda: What's that sound? Grizzly: Is that coming from the "Grizzly" set? Ice Bear: Ice Bear senses impending code violations. Rumbling Staffs: Oh, no. Oh, no. Screaming Staffs: Oh, my gosh! What do we do? What do we do? What do we do? Mr. Ranger: Whoa. Oh, no! continues Andy: Aah! Staffs: Look out! Thud Movie Director: Andy! Andy: Aah! Help. I'm stuck. Staffs: Aah! Oh, my gosh! What do we do? What do we do? What do we do? Panda: This place is falling apart. We should do something. Grizzly: Okay, I'm gonna get Andy. You guys move everyone outside. Ice Bear: Ice Bear got this. Grizzly: Whoa! Aah! Grunting Grizzly: Look out below! Panda: Out of the way! Ice Bear: Move. Panda: Move, move, move, move, move it! Andy: (Crying) Help me. Grizzly: Don't worry, Andy. I'm gonna get you down. lifting a huge rock. Panda: Hurry! Ice Bear: Ice Bear moved everyone. Panda: What about Grizz? Grizzly: Aah! Crashing Panda: Grizz! Everyone's Staff: (Gasps) blares out Andy: Thank you for saving me. Grizzly: Don't mention it. Panda: Grizz, you're all right. Grizzly: Eh, nothing I couldn't handle. and applause Movie Director: Yes! That was amazing! That's what audiences want -- action, heroism, bravery. Look, I know we had our differences, what with the whole firing thing, but how would you like to make this film right? No more CGI just Grizz the hero. What do you say? Grizzly: Hmm. All right, I'll do it. Movie Director: All right. from a movie music resonate Mr. Ranger: Ranger to dispatch. It's not a monster. It's a friend. Grizzly: (Tink and go back) "THE END" on the screen and movie was over Grizzly: Whoo-hoo-hoo! Yeah! Ha-ha! That was amazing. What'd you guys think? Panda: That was so much fun! Ice Bear: Ice Bear appreciates they didn't force romantic subplot. Grizzly: Thanks, you guys. Oh. Well, I wonder how everyone else liked it. (Look around) Oh, no. (Sigh) I guess it was a flop? Kid: Whoo-hoo! I loved it! Yeah, bears are awesome! Theater Staff: Hey, this movie's PG-13. Get out of here! Grizzly: (Look back and forward) PROGRESS! episode endCategory:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:A to Z Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Transcripts